


An Unexpected Gift

by akaHAZZAP



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Arrow - Fandom
Genre: Baby, F/M, Olicity Big Bang Fic, One Night Stand, Unplanned Pregnancy, Wedding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5487005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaHAZZAP/pseuds/akaHAZZAP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Felicity Smoak attended her best friends's wedding she never dreamed she would end up hooking up with her current boss and first love, Oliver Queen. And little did she know that their one night of passion would result in an unexpected gift...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my OFBB! I am so excited to start posting and to continue to work on this fic as its one I have always wanted to write!
> 
> I would like to say a massive thank you to Lerayon for being an amazing beta! I am so grateful for the editing and wise words you have given me!
> 
> And I would also like to say thank you to v4l13 who has made me an amazing book cover for this fic! I absolutely love it!

Prologue

Two lines. They were as clear as day. Two blue lines on that tiny, white, stick. One. Two. 

It had only taken two of the longest minutes of her life. One hundred and twenty seconds. But it felt like the seconds had been multiplied by thousands. And now as she was sitting there, her eyes tightly screwed shut and her heart beating far quicker in a panicky sort of way, did she realise that everything had just changed but deep down she already knew that it had. She had known for days now what was going on within her body, but denying it for as long as possible had been the best short term solution. But now it was confirmed, that everything wasn't normal and that somehow a tiny little egg had managed to fuse with his even smaller sperm and that had somehow planted itself into her uterus. And that thought made her want to cry even more. 

Feeling a wash of a tears trickling down her face Felicity took an uneasy gulp. She had the confirmation to what she was thinking, to what she was feeling. She rubbed her fingers together in an attempt to stop her hands from shaking as she blearily opened one eye, then the other, so she could see it there again. The test still resting up against the box and the two blue lines staring back at her clear as day. 

A sudden churning feeling ripped through her stomach, causing her to almost fall off the edge of the bath she was perched on. She tumbled forward against the toilet and began to dry heave into it. There was nothing left in her stomach to throw up, her earlier activities of going up and down to the bathroom all morning causing her stomach to contract painfully as she tried to throw up anything that was left in it. 

After a few moments she felt her stomach began to settle. It calming down as she rested her head on her arm, cradling the seat. 

How could she have been so stupid?! How could they both not have thought that maybe they should use some protection? And that didn't even involve why on earth they had done it in the first place?! That was a question she had still been asking herself every night, and she knew that she still would be even if there wasn't a baby in her pressing the question. 

Yes - they had been together for years when they were younger and, being reunited with him, she had come to realise that maybe she did miss him, that she had always missed him. That none of her other boyfriends had ever compared to him. Not Ray, not Cooper. They had never lived up to her expectations. And only now, after sleeping with him after so many years, did she realise that maybe she was still clinging onto him and that she still wanted him no matter how long it had been.

She glanced down at her stomach, it was completely flat and there was nothing. Not anything that suggested there was a life in there. And she knew that would complicate everything. She could see the headlines already, they would say she was trapping him, that he wasn't ready for a baby. That she was sleeping her way to the top. It had only been since they had slept together that she had begun spending more time with him and that had brought back all the happy memories of when they were young and in love. They had worked well together.

But that didn't matter because inside her right now was a baby. One she had somehow created with Oliver. And she didn't know what was going to happen, but she knew from that moment on whatever she did was going to be in the best interest of their tiny baby.

 

Chapter One

*Eight Months Previously*

Felicity should have known that the long lie she had been fantasising about all week was too good to be true. Every Saturday and Sunday morning she loved to start her day in the same way - by refusing point blank to get up any earlier than 10am. And that had been a challenging feat to beat in the recent months. She had only started her new job and moved back to Starling City four months ago and she could count on less than one hand the amount of sleep ins she had had since then.

So when she was woken up by the shrill ring of her phone, she was not amused to say the least. Groaning, Felicity peeked out of one of her eyes before quickly shutting it when she realised that it was only half past eight – far too early to be awake after the long shifts she had pulled over the course of the hectic week. It was a crime for whomever it was phoning her at that current moment to have woken her up, and she was most definitely not going to answer it. Turning over in her bed she hid her head under her pillow, sighing in contentment when the shrill ring finally came to an end.

The phone was only silent for less than thirty seconds before her ringtone began blaring even louder than before. She reached out her hand, fumbling around for it on her bedside table.

"Hello?" she croaked groggily, wiping the sleep from her eyes as she sat up, not amused by her rude awakening.

"Felicity!!" shrieked her childhood best friend Laurel Lance down the phone. She pulled the phone sharply away from her ear, Laurel’s shrill tone deafening her. "What took you so long to answer?!"

"Laurel it's half eight on a Saturday morning, and after the week I have had all I wanted to do was lie in my bed til at least 10am undisturbed," groaned Felicity flopping back onto her pillow, her concern for one of her friends or family being injured completely forgotten. Laurel Lance was the definition of needy, and as hard work as she could be there was just something about her that had drawn a young nerdy Felicity to become her best friend when they were only twelve years old. And ever since then they had become almost inseparable. Over the years their friendship had grown so much that they considered themselves sisters, and that had actually become true only a few years ago when Laurel's father Quentin and Felicity's mother Donna had married, taking them all by surprise.

"Oh it's before ten? I'm sorry, Licity, I didn't even notice the time before I called you!" She blurted out, an air of excitement running through her voice.

"Well this better be something good, Laurel, because you just rudely woke me up and I've been living off of only five hour sleeps this week..." moaned Felicity, pulling the duvet up around her shoulders in an attempt to warm herself up, the cool air of her flat doing quite the contrary. 

"Good news?! This is probably the best news I'll ever have! "exclaimed Laurel excitedly, causing Felicity to open her eyes wondering what an earth her best friend was going to tell her. "Tommy proposed!!!"

"Wait, what?!" asked Felicity, as she sat up quickly her duvet falling down by her waist.

"Tommy proposed! I'm getting married!" She gushed again.

"Finally! I can't believe he finally popped the question! Congratulations!" smiled Felicity happily down the phone. 

"Thank you!!! I literally cannot believe it! I mean, we have been together for literally forever, but you know how rocky we were just a few years ago. I just didn't think it was going to happen but I'm literally so happy it did! You should have seen it, Licity! It's everything that I've always hoped for! But that's why I called you anyway! I just needed to tell you! Honestly you should see my ring; it's absolutely beautiful!"

"I'm sure it is," hummed Felicity happily. And actually she already did know it was. To be honest Felicity had been expecting this phone call for the better part of the year. It was Tommy who had approached her during one of her visits to Starling at the beginning of the year, telling her of how he wanted to propose and how he was scared and didn't really know what to do or what kind of ring to get. But Tommy had not really needed any of her help. He already had plans, and with Felicity's reassurances about both the ring and his plans, she couldn't actually believe it had taken him this long to actually pop the question. Tommy had always been an anxious soul when it came to Laurel, believing that she deserved better than him and that it was just a fluke that she was with him, so really it wasn't that surprising that he had waited this long. 

"Tommy stop it-!" came Laurel's voice down the phone.

"Please tell me you haven't interrupted your morning celebrations to phone me..." moaned a bemused Felicity with a look of disgust on her face. No matter how happy she was for her friends, she definitely did not want to hear what was going on at the other end of the phone.

"No, no not at all!" laughed Laurel as Felicity heard some more rustling and the sound of a door being closed. "Well, I'm not supposed to be telling anyone about our engagement just yet, you see. Tommy is insisting that we have everyone round tonight for a celebratory dinner to tell everyone. But I just couldn't wait to tell you! Plus, I wanted to make sure that I caught you to make sure that you didn't go into work today as you need to come tonight!"

"I'm not that much of a workaholic!" insisted Felicity.

"Well, that's definitely not what Oliver said when he was over the other night," mentioned Laurel, causing Felicity to hold her breath. She really needed to stop acting like this every time Oliver was mentioned because it was getting out of hand.

Oliver Queen.

Her teenage romance.

Ex-boyfriend.

Her best friend’s boyfriend's best friend.

And now her boss.

It was like she could never and would never ever get away from him. She should have expected it, really, when she returned to Starling City after leaving eight years ago. She had accepted a job at the company his family owned after all. But she had thought that maybe she would only have to see him once in a blue moon or at an occasional social gathering or on the rare occasion at work. 

However, it seemed that her luck in that department had somehow diminished as soon as she had started work. The announcement of Robert Queen stepping down had been a total shock to the whole business world, and the fact that Oliver was going to take his place as CEO had been inconceivable. Everyone was well-aware of Oliver going off the rails during his college years, his sleeping around, his drinking around, and how he was chucked out of several colleges. 

And it wasn't that Felicity knew this because she had been keeping an eye on him – quite the contrary. She had tried to get as far away from him as she could. She hated seeing his adventures plastered across the tabloids or hearing about them from Tommy and Laurel when she had gone to visit them. Oliver had never been like that when they were together, and it hurt her to see him demoralising himself. No matter how awful their breakup had been, she couldn't help but care about him. They were best friends before they were lovers, and on that dreaded night when they were both eighteen she had lost not only her boyfriend but her best friend as well.

"Are you still there Felicity?" asked Laurel, a slight edge of concern in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she sighed, her fingers fiddling with her duvet. "I'll be there tonight don't worry, I wouldn't miss this for the world..."

"I'm glad! I just wouldn't be able to bear it if you didn't come!" chirped Lauren, pausing before continuing. "But I just thought I should let you know that Oliver will be there too, and I know there is still some uneasiness between the two of you..."

Of course she knew that Oliver would be there. He was Tommy's best friend, and if this was going to be a celebration of their engagement there would be no way that Oliver would miss it. It did cross her mind for a brief moment: the possibility of her not going just to avoid him. But she knew that it was silly to even consider not going just because he would be. 

The last time she had seen him in a social setting had been years ago, maybe four years after their break up, and she had somehow managed to avoid him for basically the whole evening. The free bar of alcohol helping her to cope with the knowledge that he was there, until she had found herself plastered to him and his lips of hers and on her neck, and his hands on places where they most certainly were not allowed. It had taken longer for her alcohol-intoxicated brain to work out what was going on and for her to act on it, not wanting anything more to happen. And she was embarrassed because it wasn't something that she usually did, and she had been adamant for four whole years that she hadn't needed him. Since that night she hadn't seen him out and about, only in her new job. And they managed to work well together. Initially there had been some teething issues, but now they were civil and that was really all that mattered.

"Look Felicity..." continued Laurel at Felicity's silence, "You have to be there! You're my best friend and I know the things with you and Oliver can be challenging at times, but you can't go on ignoring him forever! He's going to be at our wedding and I really hate how Tommy and I can't have our best friends both over for dinner together! I get it’s complicated and everything, but come on, you guys work together! "

"I KNOW that Laurel but...but at times it is just hard, if you know what I mean? There's still some uneasy feeling between us, and we are professional at work because we have to be..."

"Yes I know that, but really this has been going on longer than the four months you have been back. You seriously can't believe that no one has notice that both you and Oliver have somehow managed to miss every gathering where both of you were meant to be? At some point, you are going to have to face one another where alcohol is involved, and I'd be damned if that happens at my wedding! Tonight will be fine! There will be about ten of us there, and you can easily escape if it gets too much, but it won't I promise..."

"Okay, okay I'll come alright?" sighed Felicity, raking her hands through her hair. "If only to make you happy and because I know it's about time that I grew up a little..."

"Yes! That is definitely a good idea! Oh, Felicity, I actually cannot wait!" gushed Laurel, changing her tone almost immediately as soon as she realised Felicity was onboard. "I literally am so excited! And please do not under any circumstances cook anything!"

"I'd only do that if I wanted to poison you," laughed Felicity, her cooking skills or lack of them well known.

"Good, good! Just be at ours at about four!"

Felicity let out a low painful groan as she hung up the phone and buried herself under her duvet. What had she gotten herself into? 

*

It was just after 5pm by the time a rather out of breath Felicity arrived at Tommy and Laurel's large family house, which they had moved into only a few months ago. Rushing up the drive, Felicity clasped the bottle of wine and flowers in her hand tighter, realising she was glad that she had decided to forgo her glasses in favour of contacts, positive that they would have been askew on her face if she was wearing them.

"Felicity! I'm so glad you made it! I thought you weren't going to come!" gushed Laurel as she opened the door and engulfed Felicity into a massive hug, being careful not squash the flowers.

"I know. I'm sorry I'm late. I was busy today catching up on some grocery shopping and chores. And then, of course, you know me: I thought I could just go on my tablet and catch up on a few things, which lead to it being four and me still in my yoga pants!" squirmed Felicity as she pulled out of Laurel's embrace and handed her the flowers. "Congratulations, by the way, and these are for you!"

"Thank you! You really didn't need to get me anything," smiled Laurel, a look of pure happiness and contentment on her face. It was so nice to see her best friend so happy with her life.

"I did! And I need to see that ring!" laughed Felicity, waggling her eyebrows at her. Laurel thrust out her hand quickly, the large diamond on the band sparkling in the light.

"Wow! That is definitely bigger than I remembered!" laughed Felicity as she examined the ring.

"I knew he couldn't have picked this all by himself!" pressed Laurel in triumph, her eyes widening at Felicity's slip of the tongue. "I thought he must have asked you for some help, or Oliver, but he tried to deny it..."

"I was just there for moral support! He chose it all by himself" insisted Felicity as she held up her hands in surrender. "He did make a very good choice. I would love a ring like that..."

"Well, he definitely did, and you know if you actually stopped working twenty-four seven and started dating again, then you could definitely get one just like this... When was the last time you dated anyone? Over five years ago?"

"Five years is definitely an exaggeration, Ms. Lance, and I think you know my track record with every single one of my relationships. All of which I have had a bad experience with, so excuse me for enjoying my single life right now..."

"Well, I would if I thought that was true..." muttered Laurel, raising her eyebrows. Thankfully Tommy had come to meet Felicity at that exact moment, pulling her into the front room, and she never heard what Laurel had said.

As she had suspected, Felicity was the last to arrive that evening. Laurel's parents, her sister Sara, and Sara’s girlfriend were already setting up the table, ensuring that everyone had enough to drink. John Diggle, his wife, and their young daughter were all playing happily in the front room. The younger Sara babbled happy as she toddled around on her feet, unsteady and with a teething toy rammed in her mouth. Felicity greeted them all, especially happy to see the little toot who had grown so much since she had last seen her.

"Felicity!" 

Popping Sara back on the ground, she turned around quickly to be enveloped by her mother, Donna.

"Felicity, honey! Thank god you are finally here! It feels like I haven't seen you in forever!" beamed Donna as she pinched her daughter's cheeks.

"Oh hey, Mom," Felicity replied, attempting to pull back out of Donna's embrace. "I saw you last Sunday, Mom, for dinner; that is definitely not forever ago..."

"Oh hush, that was almost a week ago. I was so happy when Quentin said that you were going to be round too! It's lovely for our whole family to be here, and you know Oliver too," smiled Donna as she waggled her eyebrows at her.

"Mom..." Felicity warned her, but thankfully she was cut off by one of her dearest and younger friends (who also so happened to be Oliver's younger sister) who came barrelling towards her and enveloped her into a bone crushing hug.

"Oh my god, Thea, carefully!" exclaimed Felicity as she wobbled slightly, just regaining her balance in the nick of time.

"Felicity! It's been far too long since I last saw you!" complained Thea, pulling back from her slightly. "Why haven't you come and visited me since you got back to Starling?"

"I know it's been far too long," agreed Felicity, stepping back to get a better look at Thea. She had changed a lot since she had last seen her. Her features grown out and her hair cut short, she was anything but the little naive girl that Felicity remembered. "I know, I know. I'm sorry, but work has been keeping me pretty busy!"

"Is that Ollie working you too hard? Hey, Ollie, Licity's here!" she bellowed through into the kitchen. It took a few moments for him to emerge through the door, but, of course, he would be in there. His food, after all, was delicious. 

And he was just like he always was, his stubble-covered chin jutting out and his Henley tight against his chest accenting his body, which had most definitely changed since his teenage years. Felicity gulped before looking up, her eyes catching his. For some reason it was nice seeing in casual clothes. She had grown used to his suits and dress shirts at work, but now, seeing him with his usual cropped hair and his jumper on, he looked more like the Oliver that she missed.

"Hi, Felicity," he greeted her, curtly nodding his head quickly in her direction but not really taking her on, an air of unease definitely obvious between them.

"Hi Oliver," she replied, her eyes briefly meeting his before he turned swiftly back into the kitchen to get back to whatever he was doing. Her eyes lingered on the way his jeans clung to his ass. This was definitely not a good start to the night.

"Well, wasn't that awkward," remarked Thea, flaring her nostrils as she looked between Felicity and the kitchen. "How an Earth do you manage to even work together? I swear I could cut the sexual tension with a knife!"

"Well, we are civil-"

"Good lord, I never thought I would hear that about Oliver and you..." trailed off Thea as she continued to speak about what exactly Felicity needed to do to make up with Oliver, which included the pair against each other in a bed, or on a table or really any flat surface that they could find. To be honest, Felicity didn't think that that would really be any help whatsoever to the mess that they were in. For the moment, Felicity was quite happy with their mutual agreement not to take each other on, but she knew that with an upcoming wedding that was definitely going to be a hard feat to achieve.

The rest of the evening really went by without much of a hitch, the wine flowing far too freely, and there was a lot of laughter and celebration around the room. During dinner Felicity had the unfortunate pleasure to sit across from Oliver, and she wasn't really sure how she managed to cope with his hardened stare and lack of conversation with, well, everyone. 

Oliver wasn't like how she remembered him in the past, laughing and enjoying his time with his friends, drinking too much alcohol. He sat there almost the whole evening drinking one alcoholic drink and barely conversing with anyone unless they were speaking to him directly. And he made Felicity feel uneasy, like he was watching her, trying to work out what she was like. Unable to cope with the uneasiness, Felicity turned to the only thing that could make the night easier, wine. So she drank glass after glass, her cheeks reddening slightly as she got drunker. This in turn caused her stories and babbling to become even more horrific as the evening continued.

Felicity had planned to have an early night, but after dinner she had become distracted by Laurel telling her how exactly Tommy had proposed that time just seemed to run away with itself. It was only later when Laurel was babbling along about wedding plans that she became distracted by Oliver and Tommy conversing across the room. Oliver was smiling and letting out some laughter, which she had not seen him do in so long. And she wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or what exactly that was making her realise how much she missed Oliver, her best friend. In some ways he was still the same man, albeit older, more mature and definitely more silent then she knew him to be.

"Are you even listening to me, Licity?" Laurel pressed before taking another sip of her wine, the liquid dancing on her lips.

"Wha-? Ah yes... I was but I - it's getting late, and I'll need to go home," slurred Felicity slightly, attempting to stand up on to her feet, but she swayed instead and had to steady herself on the arm of the chair.

"Whoa, careful over there, Smoaky!" called Tommy as he watched her across the room, a small smile on his lips. It was a common fact that Felicity rarely got drunk, and it was always a laugh when she did because she never succeeded in not doing something embarrassing.

"I fine, Tommy," she tutted as she put her glass on the table. "But I need to go home right now, the room’s spinning slightly..."

"Well, that's what happens when you've had too much to drink," giggled Laurel as her best friend clutched her forehead. "Tommy, can you drive her? I don't think she is in any fit state to get behind the wheel..."

"I'll take her home," enforced Oliver quickly as he pushed himself up out of his chair. "I was just going to head off anyway, and it saves you a trip..."

"Thanks, Oliver," groaned Felicity as she made her way into the hall, oblivious to the startled looks both Laurel and Tommy were sharing. "I had a lovely evening, and congratulations again, guys!"

"You're welcome! And I hope you don't feel it too much in the morning..." smirked Tommy as they all bid each other goodbye. A few hugs were shared before the door shut quickly and the sound of stones crunching together underneath both Oliver's and Felicity's feet was all that could be heard.

As they made their way down the drive, Felicity suddenly let out a shriek as she slipped, the ground spinning as she took a wrong step. 

"Whoa, whoa, careful, Felicity," called Oliver as he steadied her, his hands finding her waist quickly.

"Thanks," she mumbled as his hands remained on her side ensuring that she didn't fall again. 

They walked the rest of the way in silence, Oliver's hands still lingering around her. He helped her into his car, because her alcohol-addled brain couldn't really work out what was going on.

"How can you even drive right now?" asked a bemused Felicity as she turned around in her seat to face him, watching him as he began to drive them away. "I mean I had... oh, I can't even remember how many glasses to drink and yet you are still... well the new you is all silent and mysterious. You aren't like the old Oliver, my old Oliver."

"I don't drink a lot, just on special occasions," he replied curtly, keeping his eyes on the road, the tighter grip of the steering wheel the only inkling that he was affected by anything she had said.

"Oh, is that so you keep in control? I mean, you were fine when we went out, but I guess that's because we were underage, but I know you went off the rails and then there was that one time that we did meet when we were out..." trailed off Felicity as she tucked one of legs up in the seat and fiddled with the hem of her dress uncomfortably, remembering the feeling of his drunk lips on hers.

Oliver didn't reply to her comment, not really knowing what to say.

"I'm babbling again aren't I? You know I missed you, right? You were my best friend first before we got together, and then I couldn't even bear thinking about you. I was so annoyed and frustrated, and then I was hurt when Laurel told me about Carrie not long after I left for MIT. I mean, I know you broke up with me because we were young and I just didn't think you wanted a relationship, but you got with Carrie less than a month after I left, and then after her there was all those other girls, and it hurt me you know?"

"I'm sorry," he murmured, as he stopped his car outside Felicity's house and turned to look at her. "I know I've done a lot of things in the past... That I'm not proud of, but I'm- I've been trying to get on the right path for a few years now, and I'm working at it."

"I know, Oliver," she smiled sadly. "It's just too late for us, but I appreciate you being civil towards me... I know I haven't exactly been a saint in all this either."

She turned round for a moment, opening the door getting ready to get out.

"Will you manage okay?" he asked as she attempted to scoot out of the car, his eyes lingering on the way her skirt slide up rather high on her legs.

"I will," she smiled, a mixture of tears and alcohol causing her eyes to appear slightly glassy. "Thanks for the lift, and I'll see you on Monday!"

"See you then," he replied as he watched her step out the car and stumble around it.

"Oh, and Oliver, would you do me a favour and tell Isabel we aren't sleeping together? I've had it up to here with her snide remarks..."

And for the first time since they had broken up Oliver let out a deep chuckle because of her. Because maybe, Oliver was still the same boy she had known her whole life.

*


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow guys! Thank you so much for the amazing response I have received after posting the first chapter! Hope you all enjoy this next instalment and had an amazing holiday!
> 
> Once again a massive thank you to my lovely beta lerayon! I couldn't do this without you!

Chapter Two

The next few months passed in a whirlwind for Felicity, and before she knew what was even happening it was somehow Tommy and Laurel's wedding day. After fantasising about a late spring/ early summer wedding her entire life, Laurel had put her foot down and basically demanded that they should get married that year because she knew exactly what she wanted and she loved a challenge. It was common knowledge that Laurel had a scrapbook brimming with ideas for her perfect wedding, which she had created as a teenager and had starred a groom who was not Tommy, but Felicity secretly knew that she had been keeping an updated version ever since her relationship had begun with Tommy.

Since Laurel already knew exactly what she wanted, the only thing she needed to do was make her dreams become a reality. With a six month deadline, Laurel was even more determined to achieve this. This, of course, lead to an even more hectic few months for Laurel and for Felicity, who had to plan the batchlorette party and help plan the wedding as best friend/stepsister and also not forgetting maid of honour. So Felicity had, of course, managed to get roped into many different events and days to actually help Laurel organise the wedding. And Felicity had to do all this whilst juggling a massive contractual project, which she had been working on at QC since she had begun working there. By the time today had arrived, Felicity had lost count of the times they had gone dress shopping. She had even helped out visiting venues to make sure that Laurel would have her dream wedding, and of course Felicity couldn't forget about all that food tasting she attended (which definitely was a bonus because she got free food, all of which tasted absolutely amazing much to her enjoyment).

So really, thinking about it now, Felicity could totally understand where the last six months had vanished to. And, as a result of her completely packed schedule and the weekend work she had had to pull off, she was finally delighted that today was the day because she had, on purpose, taken a nice, long week off work so she could enjoy helping Laurel get ready for the wedding and have a few days to calm down in the aftermath. 

And really Felicity couldn't wait for the next couple of days, which she most definitely planned to spend lounging on her sofa with a large tub of mint chocolate chip ice cream, her tablet, and several different series collections which all had her name written all over them. 

God, she couldn't wait for tomorrow! Not that she wasn't looking forward to the wedding today! She couldn't wait, and of course Laurel was even more excited, as Felicity had definitely heard her pottering around not really caring how noisy she was from the crack of dawn. It was Laurel who had insisted that Felicity, Thea and Sara stay over with her the previous night because it was her last night of freedom, and realistically Felicity knew that with all her nerves and excitement that they weren't going to manage to get an ounce of sleep, but of course she was ever hopeful. Because, occasionally, Laurel did her surprise her but not really that often.

After their abrupt, early morning wake-up call from Laurel, they had spent most of the morning having a nice small breakfast before starting what Sara liked to call 'the mammoth task' of getting ready. This was something that Felicity had actually enjoyed quite a lot – much to her surprise – and, after she had managed to wiggle her way into her dress, she was really surprised by how good she looked.

"You know my brother is actually going to kick himself when he sees you," smirked Thea, eyeing Felicity up as she stood back, admiring herself.

"Thea..." Felicity warned because she didn't really want to think about what Oliver would say or even think about her. The main thing was she felt good about herself in the most amazing dress and heels, and with her makeup and hair done professionally. 

"I mean, Felicity, you look hot - Smoaking! And you are going to be walking down the aisle too!" laughed Thea as she nudged Felicity, peering into the mirror where Felicity was trying to hide her body because she was still slightly self-conscious.

And as she looked back at herself in the mirror again, Felicity realised that maybe the dress did make her look more than good even if she did say so herself. It was one of the prettier ones that they had tried on. She, Thea, and Sara were wearing a soft blue dress all in slightly different styles, which suited each and every one of them. Sara's was strapless with a love heart-shaped top floating down to her feet and accenting her bust. Thea's was backless, because everyone knew about her recent and humongous love for the backless dress (much to Oliver's dismay). Felicity's was tight, with thin straps, and it clung to one of her best features (and she was only saying that because she had been told on countless occasions that it was her best asset) her ass. Her hair was also nicely styled to the side, in an almost half-down type of way, with her lips painted one of her favourite shades of red. 

"Yeah, Oliver is definitely going to regret letting you go!" smirked Sara from across the room where she was attempting to shimmy into her own dress. 

Felicity tutted because, really, she knew that wasn't true, at all. And even if he did think she looked good, why would she want to be with someone who was just after her for her body? She wanted someone to be her partner in all aspects of life and not just in the bedroom.

"You do know that Oliver is just a work colleague and kind of my friend now, guys. And I know it's all different from when we used to hang around as teenagers, but it's been a long time. Eight long years. And nothing has happened since then and nothing will be happening tonight," remarked Felicity, smoothing out some non-existent crinkles. Neither Sara nor Thea knew about the small drunken kiss that they had shared four years ago, and Felicity was definitely game to maintain their lack of knowledge of it.

"Oh look, I think I see a pig flying," snorted Thea as she drew back slightly. Felicity's eyes locked on Thea and she held her breath because maybe Oliver had told Thea about that kiss after all...

"I know my brother, and I saw the way he was looking at you the other night at the rehearsal dinner. And at Laurel and Tommy's engagement party. And also not to mention that time at work when I walked in the office seeing the pair of you-"

"Wait, what?!" shrieked Sara spinning round, her mouth hanging open in shock. She had definitely not heard this story before. Felicity let out a calming breath, grateful that neither of them knew what had previously happened.

"Thea, you make it sound like every situation Oliver and I have been in since I started working at QC has been of a rebellious type of drama. Nothing has happened and nothing will happen. End of story." 

"But that still doesn't answer my question; what happened at QC, Licity?" begged Sara, striding across the room (her dress thankfully now on) to force Felicity or Thea to reveal what had happened.

"You almost had him pinned to the desk, Felicity," laughed Thea, eyeing her up mischievously. It was a common fact that Thea loved to stir up trouble, and right at that moment she was succeeding in doing so.

"That is definitely not what happened at all," protested Felicity, whirling around to face the pair and crossing her arms in a closed-off stance, because that definitely wasn't what had happened. "Oliver and I were trying to work out some smaller details concerning a project, and he was not letting me do what was best for the company, so we argued and I used my loud voice-"

"Which included backing into his personal space and poking your finger in his chest while he clung onto your shoulders?" asked Thea, sarcastically rolling her eyes. "Because I'm pretty sure that's what I walked in on, not to mention the startled jump away by you and the way his hands left your shoulders unbelievably quickly... Oh, and your faces! You guys were blushing like crazy and couldn't even look at each other!"

"I- I- that's not really how I remember it happening," gulped Felicity uneasily, because okay, maybe she had gotten all up in his space (by accident, of course) and she just couldn't help the way they sometimes acted around each other. One minute he infuriated her and the next one she thought she wanted to be with him. Over the last six months they had spent more time working together and with each other outside of work helping Laurel and Tommy. As the times progressed she found that she was beginning to enjoy spending time with him again. He was Oliver, the one that she had known as a teenager, who was of course more grown up, like herself, but he wasn't that crazy party-fueled Oliver that she had heard about over the last eight years. He was far from his partying days and he spent as much time in the office as she did, albeit he did have more of a social life being CEO of the company and having to attend galas and parties. But she was surprised by his lack of arm candy, he was always pictured by himself or with his sister on his arm, and somehow, for some silly reason, that made her feel happy. And that scared her. Because she had nothing to do with Oliver, she had no right to think that way or feel that way, yet she somehow couldn’t stop herself. And she knew that that was becoming a problem.

And as they spent more time together, he had loosened up considerably. He was no longer the stiff, non-alcohol drinking man that had been present at Laurel and Tommy's engagement get together. He seemed to enjoy his time more, having a laugh with Tommy, Laurel and even her. And they managed to work together easier at work because of it. Sometimes it even made her think about a time and a place where they hadn't broken up and how they could have been in Laurel and Tommy's place. But no matter with how well they now got on, that was far from ever happening. Ever.

But they had had what she was positive Laurel would describe as 'a moment' only a few weeks back much to Felicity's surprise. They were both sitting in on a rather long and arduous meeting discussing budgets when she felt something glide up her calf. At first she dismissed it, but when it happened again she glanced under the table to realise that Oliver was for some reason subconsciously rubbing up and down her thigh as he was deep in thought. It unnerved her the way his foot brushed up and down her and she couldn't even begun to concentrate on what was being said, the movement causing her to blush furiously because she was really enjoying it. She wasn't sure if Oliver even realised he was doing it because when he stopped he didn't even acknowledge anything. Afterwards Felicity had been so worked up she had to take a trip to the bathroom to calm down, she just really couldn't believe how unsettled she had become by such a small gesture.

"I'd advise you to stop talking there unless you want to dig yourself into a bigger hole," laughed Sara, squeezing Felicity's shoulder. "But anyway, it's Laurel's big day so we can talk about this new start of this budding - second - relationship between you and Oliver later. Because I'm pretty sure Laurel probably has steam coming out of her ears wondering what the hell is taking us so long to get ready..."

Felicity nodded in agreement, her eyes fixing back on herself, wordlessly thinking about what Sara and Thea just said. Shaking her head, she knew that now wasn't the time or the place, and she had to concentrate on Laurel to make sure that she had the day she deserved. 

Everything with Oliver could wait, because she really did not know what was happening there.

*

It didn't take that long to finish helping Laurel get ready: Thea making sure her hair and makeup was still on point, whilst Felicity faffed around ensuring that Laurel would have everything that she needed for the day. And the next thing Felicity knew she was stepping out of the car at the church, and she was ushered inside with Laurel and Quentin behind her.

Felicity felt excited because this was only the second time that she had been such a major part in a wedding (her mother and Lance's wedding a few years previously being the only time she had ever been a bridesmaid). Just by looking at Laurel she knew that today was going to be worth all the stress and planning. After all, it was two of her best friend's wedding and she knew Laurel and Tommy were going to have a happy and amazing life together.

As the music started to play, she positioned herself in her spot behind Thea and Sara. And just for a moment, she and time to recollect her thoughts and, as she swallowed slightly, she felt an air on uneasiness pass through her and into her stomach. It was rare for her ever to feel nervous, but right now she couldn't help but feel her stomach churn. It didn't take her genius IQ to work out that the sole person causing her nerves was Oliver. 

Oliver was going to see her in this dress and she was going to walk down the aisle towards him. Now that was something that as a teenager she had fantasised about frequently, but after their messy breakup and their lack of communication, that dream had been buried down, and it was only now that she was faced with a similar situation did she find it resurfacing. 

Gulping quietly, she fidgeted again with her dress trying to distract herself as Thea set off first. But her mind kept coming back to the aisle and Oliver. And whether she liked it or not, this was going to happen now, albeit not in the same situation she had dreamed about all those years ago, but the fact that this was happening full stop did stir some desire within her. 

Desire which she didn't really want to welcome because she had told herself numerous times when she came back to Starling and started working for his company that she would never allow that to happen. That they would never work, and she would never sink as low as to go back to him after everything he had done. But here she was, wishing for quite the contrary. And that scared her.

Thankfully it was almost her turn, and Felicity shook her head, psyching herself up for the walk because she knew that she could do this, even if she was walking towards Oliver.

Taking a deep breathe, she lifted one foot, and then the next, concentration on Sara who was already pretty far down the aisle. She took each step one at a time, attempting to calm her breathing and not to squeeze the bouquet of flowers in her hand. 

It was only when Sara found her place to the left of the altar did Felicity get a true look at it. Her eyes flickered over Tommy first, his head turned no doubt in an attempt to see a glimpse of Laurel, full of excitement and happiness. This was the happiest day of his life, and she could tell that he couldn't wait until he could see Laurel and for them finally to be united.

And then her eyes couldn't help but drift over to Oliver, He was still standing with his back to her but, but he looked - he looked amazing. The way his tux was fitted to hang onto his legs, the way they were snug against his ass (which Felicity found herself concentrating on a little too much as she almost tripped herself up but, thankfully, she managed to prevent that from happening just in the nick of time). 

Caught up in Oliver, Felicity missed Tommy muttering something to him, because the next thing she knew Oliver was swivelling his head round and then their eyes were on each other's. 

As soon as his blue met blue, her heart began to thud even more wildly in her chest. She couldn't control the flood of intense feelings ricocheting through her as his eyes momentarily dropped from hers to trail completely down her body and linger on her waist and cleavage. It wasn't long before they bolted up to find hers again. His eyes softening slightly, still a bit wide but most importantly she was positive she could see the slight upturn of his lips into a small smile. And Felicity couldn't help but smile herself, because he was infectious, everything about him was. 

Just as she approached the end of the aisle, his head whipped back around, his fingers rubbing together in the nervous twitch that she remembered him doing during their relationship back when he was unsure of something. 

Taking a deep breath, she steadied herself and took her place next to Sara, who was grinning cheekily at her.

"So that was nothing was it?" she whispered quickly out of the side of her mouth. "Because I'm pretty sure if that was nothing then I’m going to have to eat my hat. You are a pair of daft idiots..."

She trailed off as Laurel began to walk down the aisle with Quentin by her side, and Felicity found her eyes flicker back to Oliver because she had felt something so intense there and then.

The rest of the ceremony passed quickly, Felicity taking Laurel's bouquet whilst they said their vows, and she couldn't help but feel that someone was watching her when the minister was speaking. Glancing around the guests quickly and then back at the altar, she was pleasantly surprised to see that it was actually Oliver, their eyes meeting just as their friends said 'I do' before quickly parting as if nothing had happened at all. That seemed to be the common theme of the day. Connecting with him and then pretending that nothing had happened, because nothing could happen.

After the ceremony there were photos, the bit that Felicity hated the most. She was required to pose for ones with her and Sara and Thea, then ones with the bride and groom, family ones, ones with her with little Sara. And, of course, there had to be a few with her and Oliver, which she had thought might happen, but she had hoped would not. 

When the photographer positioned them, she was surprised at the way his arms fitted around her waist so easily, and the way they clasped her hips holding her in place against him. At first it had been awkward, having him hold her so close, and that had only been emphasized by Sara catcalling at them, causing her to blush furiously and attempt to hide herself away into him. But Oliver had held her still there muttering about how Tommy and Laurel had just managed to conveniently disappear. They both let out a few laughs at that because they knew exactly where they had both gone and what they were doing, because a marriage wasn't marriage until it was consummated, right?

After the photos came the food, and it was even better than she had remembered when she had tried it. They had a great laugh with the wine and the food, and for the first time that day Felicity realised that she wanted to see Oliver again. He was sitting along the other side of the head table and, as much as she was enjoying her time, she missed meeting his eye and the funny jokes that he had been coming out with. That only showed just how much Oliver had come on ever since Laurel and Tommy's engagement get together, that he had become more open and freer. And already she had noticed some of the change at work, he was smiling more, he seemed less like he was under pressure. And that really was a really nice thing to see. 

The food then turned into the speeches and that turned into more wine and the first dance, and she was interrupted by her thoughts suddenly.

"Will you have this dance with me?"

She knew that voice, so it didn't even take her a moment for her head to whip up and see Oliver standing there, a soft smile on his face. Pausing for a moment, she blinked rapidly, not really knowing what to say to him, slightly startled by the fact that he was asking her to dance. They had never danced before, not formally, only at a disco in school and that was that. But she had never expected him to ask her right here.

"I mean, I'm best man and you are maid of honour and I'm sure there is some sort of code which says we have to dance... Isn't there?" he chuckled sheepishly, taking her lack of reply as her not wanting to dance with him.

She shook her head for a moment, freeing her thoughts because of course that was true, they were meant to dance together and why an earth would he ask her to dance else wise? Because he wouldn't, at least not now anyway.

"Sure, I guess so," blurted out Felicity, rising up from her chair as Sara nudged her and almost pushed her into Oliver. "Got to do it sometime..."

She let out an uneasy laugh as he guided her to the dance floor, his hands finding her hips again so easily for what felt like the one hundredth time that day. Not that she was complaining; she was rather enjoying having his hands there, on her.

"You look beautiful, Felicity," he smiled down at her as they swayed, his tongue emphasising each syllable of her name.

"Thank you," she smiled brightly, her hands digging into his shoulders feeling the muscles which were hidden beneath his suit. He had definitely come far from the gangly teenager that she was used to. "You don't look too bad yourself... You know I quite like this dress, how long it is, I mean. I'm sure Isabel would definitely approve!"

She let out a laugh remembering how her awkwardness always lead to her babbling in an attempt to break up the uneasiness of sexual tension that she was feeling, the wine in her system also not helping to control her tongue.

"I don't know about that, I mean it is quite tight, and I still think she would have a problem with your... Erm..." he replied nervously as his eyes trailed down and focused in on her ass. This caused Felicity to let out a little choke in shock because yes it was tight, and yes she had been told that she looked good but no, she had not expected Oliver to mention it!

Blushing furiously as his eyes continued to linger on her, Felicity was struck dumb, her lips opening and then closing as she stuttered not really knowing what to say. Then she felt his hand dip lower around her waist, his pinky finger grazing ever so slightly down her rear and definitely lower than he really should have allowed himself to do so. She looked up at him, their eyes locking. She was almost positive that she could see the darkening of his eyes, the way his pupils were blowing up identical to her own. She was pressed so closely to him that she was sure she felt something pressing against her that definitely wasn't there before, something she hadn't felt on her for a long time and she had to bite her bottom lip in an attempt to stop the low moan escaping.

Before she knew what was happening, the song was finished and Oliver was leading her back to her chair, giving her hand a squeeze before he left without saying a word.

"So there is nothing going on at all between you and my brother?" asked Thea again, leaning over the table, her glass of wine in her hand.

"What no? We- I mean we just danced-" stuttered Felicity, her eyes blown fully open and a shocked, flushed look on her face.

"Dancing? I'm pretty sure you and Oliver looked even more cosy than Tommy and Laurel over there... And I'm pretty sure that they were the ones getting married today, not the two of you..."

Trying not to pay attention, Felicity picked up her own glass of wine and downed the last of it, placing it down on the table in an attempt to block out Thea's words. She was being ridiculous they were just friends, and friends danced together... Right?!

"Time to get up, you promised me shots earlier, Ms, Queen and I definitely think it's time for those right now!" enforced Felicity, pulling Thea up to the bar.

As the evening progressed and the alcohol flowed more freely, the lights dimmed and the music changed to become louder and resembling music which Felicity would normally only hear in a club. It had been ages since Felicity had been out at night and she was enjoying letting herself loose, dancing to the music whilst drinking more so she could avoid her Mom and Lance because she couldn't cope with how soppy they were. 

It was nice dancing with Thea, Sara, Nyssa, Laurel and Tommy when they weren't having to speak to other guests. Felicity appreciated how they somehow became one big group, and they all enjoyed having more shots, Oliver surprising Felicity when he instigated several rounds and the way he was dancing because it actually seemed like he was having a good time. She was glad that he was finally letting himself loose after working so hard to change from his past playboy ways, because even if he was different now that didn't mean that he couldn't still enjoy himself.

"I need to go pee," shouted Felicity into Thea's ear, not long after midnight, the party still in full swing. 

Thea nodded at her, whose eyes were slightly dazed by all the alcohol she had consumed.  
   
Felicity had long ago taken off her shoes, her feet aching as she made her way to the toilet. She swayed slightly as she sat down and then washed her hands looking in the mirror to make sure still looked semi-decent, which she was. She couldn't help but mentally applaud the makeup artist because there was no way she would still look like this is she had done her own make up.

As everyone did on a night out in the bathroom it was a time to reminisce, and she was so happy that the day had gone just to plan. Her best friends were married, and she couldn't be happier for them. Smiling as she opened the door and was startled to bump into something so large which was definitely right in her way.

"Woah... Be careful," called the large object, and she knew exactly who that large object was. 

"Oliver!" She smiled happily, her arms banding around him as he held her in place preventing her from falling. It seemed that his sturdy embrace was becoming a common place for her to find herself in today. With some alcohol in both of their systems they both had somehow managed to forget the uneasiness between them, and she pulled him down, turning her head into his neck, breathing in his woody and fruity scent. "I'm happy we are friend again, Oliver..."

"Me too," he breathed out, pulling her in to him tighter, him appearing braver than before. His new-found self-confidence with her lead him to allow himself to move his hands down her further than previously, cupping her ass and causing a roar of desire to rush through her again – something that had been happening all day and all night whenever he touched her and even when he so much as looked at her. "I've missed you so much... I'm an idiot for letting you go..."

"Shush don't be silly Oliver," she laughed, enjoying the way she felt in his arms.

"Fe-li-ci-ty-"

She pulled back slightly, her head looking up at his. She could see the way Oliver's eyes were darkening as he looked down at her, firstly at her eyes, then down at her mouth. She opened her mouth contemplating saying something but she didn't really know what to reply, his evident need for her startling her so she closed her mouth quickly, her top teeth biting her bottom lip nervously.

"Goddammit, Felicity, you know I can never cope when you do that-" 

And then he was pushing her against the wall his lips finding hers in a bruising kiss. It didn't take any time at all for her to return it, her tongue sneaking out almost immediately to meet his, her hands caressing the short hair at the back of his neck, as he let out a groan, which sent a tingling feeling straight to her core. This was exactly what she needed.

It didn't take them long for the kiss to progress further, his hands running from her ass, all the way up her body and to her hair and then back down again to pull her in closer to him. She let out a small “Eep,” startled by how amazing her body felt against his. She could feel everything underneath his suit. He was hard all over and she couldn't help but run her hands all down his front, relishing his physique.

They broke apart for a moment, Oliver's lips dipping down along her collar bone, sucking and nibbling on it as Felicity breathed heavily in an attempt to gather some thoughts and her feelings, but with Oliver so close that was impossible. Her hands made their way back up to his shoulders, brushing along his suit and dipping down underneath the collar, trying to get a feel of him. She needed all of him.

"Oh, god I've missed you.." she huffed, panting slightly as he somehow managed to hitch her leg up around his waist and grind into her, his hardness hitting exactly where she want it to be. She let out a deep, throaty moan before attempting to reach up at him again and pull him down so his lips could press against hers again.

However, a door slammed down the hall and that was all they needed to alert them to where exactly they were pressed so closely against each other. They quickly sprung apart, Felicity ruffling up her hair and Oliver brushing his face and looking in the opposite way not wanting to get caught in their compromising position. Felicity laughed out loud as he turned back to her, noticing her red lipstick smudged all over his lips and she was positive that hers would be the same. She reached out quickly, her hand clumsily rubbing it away as she let out a few shaky breathes, adrenaline and need bursting through her.

Once she had finished, Felicity quickly turned to see that it was just a few of Laurel's workmates leaving the hall, and luckily they were heading in the opposite direction. Breathing out a sigh of relief, her head dropped down onto his chest. The fact that they were almost been caught was enough for her to realise that what they were doing at that very moment was definitely not appropriate behaviour for just outside a wedding where literally anyone could walk in on them.

Without even pausing to think, Felicity grabbed his hand, somehow finding the confidence and desire to be with him. She needed him right there and now. And if she couldn't have him in the corridor she knew exactly where they could go.

"Come on..." she murmured, pulling him quickly down the corridor and to the lifts with all intention to lead him to the room that she had rented for the night. 

It took Oliver a fraction of a second to comply with her, he almost tripped over his own feet in his haste. Quickly, he caught up with her, his fingers interlocking with hers and pulling her back closer to him so he could feel her against him.

"Where's your room?" he whispered into her ear as they waited for the lifts – his hands pulling her back into him and immediately finding her waist, his lips sinking into her neck as they waited all alone.

"Top floor," she moaned, as he sucked next to her dress strap, his teeth nibbling at the area.

"Mine is closer," he breathed into her, and guided her into the empty lift with him. He pressed the floor number before rounding back on her, his lips finding her and almost yanking her up the wall as so he could grind into her core, his length hitting her just in the right place causing her to roll her head back and it hitting against the wall with a small thud.

Breathing heavily, Felicity wished to god that the lift would speed up, the rocking sensation causing her need to increase even more than before. It had been four whole years since they had last kissed each other, and both of them weren't having any more of it. Felicity let out a whimper as his hands brushed over her most intimate area, and a sudden flood of intense desire burst through her again. She was wet and it was all for him. Her tongue ran along his lips, opening him up because he was her everything at that moment.

It took thirty seconds to get to his room from the lift. And another thirty for him to open the door and pull her inside and to spin her around back into his arms. Their arms and hands were in a flurry of movement as she tried to pull his shirt and unbutton his pants as his hand snaked behind her and pulled down the zip of her dress, the blue material floating down to the floor leaving her standing there in just her small matching bra and panties.

"God you're beautiful, Felicity," he murmured as he stood back slightly, his eyes glazing over as he took her in. "I've missed you so damn much..." 

"Oliver, we are here now, stop wishing the past was different," smiled Felicity goofily, pulling his chin up so his eyes would meet hers.

"Since when have you spoken the words of wisdom?" he joked, allowing her hands to drop from his chin and come back to his shirt, and unbutton then slowly.

"Always, Oliver, I thought you would remember that..." She winked saucily and she pushed his shirt off his arms, only slightly startled to see scars littering his chest, something that she hadn't expected. Her fingers came up to touch one, and then another. They danced over each and every one tracing them as if she was trying to memorise the new additions to his body. "You never had these before..."

"I was never in a boating accident with my dad before..." He murmured, his forehead coming to rest against his own one.

"Oh, Oliver..." Her voice broke slightly, the pain evident. 

The accident had taken place a few months before his father’s death, and she had heard about it but never dreamed that he was as badly injured in it as this. Before she knew what she was doing, she ducked her head down, her tongue coming out to find the first scar. It traced the ridged charred skin, finding its way from one to the other, and then she was pressing kisses to them as she made her way to the lower ones on his stomach, her hand coming up at the same time to push his boxers down as she reached his hips. Her other hand coming to cup him and he let out a loud, throaty groan as she pumped him a few times.

"Oh god, Felicity, you have to stop that otherwise I'm going to come right now," he moaned, his hand moving from her shoulders down her arms to pull her up towards him and his lips finding hers again in a slow, savouring kiss. He pulled her closer whilst one hand fumbled with her bra; getting rid of it while the next cupped her sex as he guided her back on to the bed, her legs hitting off the side causing her to thump softly back onto it.

He continued to kiss her, her panties now flung off and her sex bare, his fingers sliding through her wet lips, causing her to let out a deep growl and moan, which caused his length to twitch. He needed her.

"Oliver, please," she whined, reaching down to pull his hand from her and down to his length so it could go exactly where they both needed it.

They both fumbled for a moment, like they did so often as teens and then he was pressing forward, stretching and filling her completely.

"I've missed this," she panted as she began to rock her hips in time with his. 

The pace began slow and simple, but they both needed more. His hips snapped harder, their skin slapping against each other and Felicity rocking her hips faster, moving them quicker as her peak began to ascend. Her walls were clamping on him before she even realised what was happening, her breathing out of control, but he continued and it was only when she somehow hit her peak for the second time did she feel him gush into her, and he flopped on to his side pulling her slowly with him.

"I'm glad we did this," she murmured later in the night, after a few more rounds as she lay snuggled against his chest.

"Me too..." But too quietly for Felicity to hear.

*


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I should probably apologise for the prolonged wait for this chapter! I've started on a shift system in work so I am working far more hours then before which had given me little free time to write! Hopefully this will improve in the next few weeks though!
> 
> Anyway thank you to Lerayon my lovely beta and thank you to all those who have commented, liked, bookmarked this story it means the world to me! :D

Chapter Three

Light. That was the first thing Felicity noticed when she first woke up, oh god would some switch off that damn light? And then it was her head, it was pounding slightly; her throat all dry and prickly. Oh god, she had drunk a little too much alcohol as usual. And then her eyes flung open because as always when she drank, something bad happened.

She almost immediately regretted opening her eyes. The sun even brighter than she had thought, and she let out a groan, before pressing her eyes shut again and trying to remember what had happened. She could remember dancing with Oliver and the shots. And visiting in the bathroom, then running into Oliver. And, oh god, her lips on his, then them in the corridor, in the elevator, in his bed, on the couch.

She attempted to sit up; realising that she never returned to her room last night, but Oliver's heavy arm was draped over her waist and was not allowing her to move.

For the second time that morning she forced her eyes open and her breath hitched as she tried to move his rather large and muscly male arm off of her. Taking in a few sharp breathes, she tried to concentrate but she couldn't help but remember the way his arm felt around her the night before. The way he had held her up against the wall only a few hours ago. And she felt a welcoming ache down below as a result of their escapades due to the fact that she hadn't been intimate with anyone in so long.

Gently, she managed to push his arm off of her and she pulled herself up off the bed slowly, making sure she wasn't too noisy because she didn't want to wake him up.

It was only once she was on her feet did she realise truly what she had done.

Oh god, she had slept with Oliver. Her boss. Her ex-boyfriend. Something she had promised herself she was never going to do again.

How the hell had she done that, and why an earth had she?

She knew deep down why: She had wanted him, their reunion and all the time they had been spending together ignited some sort of primitive need within her for him.

Oh god.

How was she going to face him? She needed to get out of there right now. She quickly hurried around, finding her dress in a pool on the floor and searching for her panties. However, she had to pause for a moment, as she heard movement from the bed; Oliver was pulling himself further onto the side of the bed that she had just vacated and pulling her pillow in closer to him. But when he let out a soft snore, she knew that he was still in a deep sleep, and she decided that she needed to get out of there no matter what - even if she was without her panties. She picked up her clutch from the floor and opened the door, tiptoeing out before glancing back in.

Oliver thankfully still hadn't moved. The sheet had pooled down slightly, and she could see his back and the dimples on it. Shutting her eyes, she closed the door with a small “click.”

Because this was the right thing to do.

By the time Felicity had managed to find her way back to her room, she could barely manage to compose herself. She felt the beginning of a hangover coming on – something that she was definitely used to now seeing as she couldn't even drink two glasses of wine without having a headache the next day. Being dehydrated sucked big time.

Felicity forced herself across the room, slipping out of her dress and into an old t-shirt and pants before curling up in the bed. Her head began to pound as she tried to begin to fully comprehend what she had done with Oliver last night. Closing her eyes, she let herself drift back to sleep. She could deal with the consequences later. Right now she needed a few extra hours of sleep in a hope to get rid of her headache.

A few hours later she was woken up by a loud rapping on her door. Blearily, she opened her eyes and was relieved to realise that her headache was now basically non-existent.

"Felicity! I know you’re in there! You have to wake up!" came a shrill shout from a rough voice, which definitely sounded like Thea.

Groaning, Felicity made her way sleepily to the door. She opened it and allowed Thea to join her on her bed as she lay down back under the covers.

"Well, you look lovely today," remarked Thea as she placed a few bottles of water and some pain killers on the bedside table.

"I'm actually feeling not too bad," Felicity replied as she reached for a bottle of water, knowing that she needed to rehydrate. "Just need some water..."

"So you disappeared to go to the bathroom and never came back..." smirked Thea, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

"I had a bit of a stomach cramp so I left a little early," replied Felicity nonchalantly after taking a few gulps of water.

"Yeah, I was just in with Oliver and he said you weren't feeling well, so he helped you to your room before he crashed in his... But he said it was something wrong with your head," stated Thea raising her eyebrow, seemingly realising that what Oliver and Felicity were saying wasn't really adding up.

"Oh yes, that too. I had really, really bad period cramps and I couldn't really tell him that," groaned Felicity trying to cover up what had happened. She didn't really know how to feel about his lie to Thea. He obviously didn't want anyone to know about what happened last night, but was that because she had left before he had even woken up?

Felicity let out a shaky breath that she hadn't even realised she was holding in. Realistically, she knew she should feel grateful that Oliver had covered their tracks and said that he had helped her to bed alone last night, but even though she had left him she couldn't help but feel a little upset because something had happened between them. But maybe he just wanted to remain friends with her and pretend that nothing had happened the night before, which she could do, obviously, and that probably was the most sensible thing to do now. Their relationship hadn't worked out eight years ago, so why an earth did she think that it would work out now? 

"Are you alright, Felicity?" questioned Thea as she peered down at Felicity, who hadn't replied to her. "He was telling the truth right? Nothing happened between the pair of you...?"

"Yes, nothing happened at all," stated Felicity, flopping back on the bed. "I'm just, you know, suffering a little bit for my period pains; they can be the worst you know?"

"Well, take some pain killers, have a nap, and I'll be back to wake you up before we have to check out..."

"Don't bothering coming back, Thea, my mom promised me she would be round at 10am sharp and she and Quentin would give me a lift home... I just hope the rest of this...this pain shifts before then..." groaned Felicity as she covered her eyes with her hands.

"Well, I hope you are feeling better soon," smiled Thea before she headed towards the door. "I'll catch up with you soon okay!"

"Yeah sure, I'll give you a call, and thanks so much for the water and pain killers. You’re a life saver!"

*

Thankfully her mom wasn't too overbearing when she came to find her later in the morning, and Felicity was pretty sure that Donna was definitely hungover. So, the car journey home was peaceful and was mainly Quentin speaking about how much yesterday had meant to him. His oldest daughter was married, and he couldn't wait until something like that happened to Sara and Felicity herself (this had caused Felicity to snort because, out of the three of his daughters, she was definitely going to be the last one in that situation – hello, she was almost terminally single!). But she was grateful nevertheless to be one of his daughters because she had grown up without a dad, and Quentin was a great person to fill that void in her life.

She was also even more thankful because Quentin allowed them to stop by a pizza takeaway on his way to drop her off, which prevented her from having to even attempt to cook. She managed to spend the rest of the day exactly as she planned: In front of the couch, with her mint chocolate chip ice cream and TV series, but also with the added bonus of her takeout, which definitely was the icing on the cake. 

As the day progressed she couldn't help but have her mind drawn back to Oliver and everything that had happened the previous night. She remembered bumping into him outside of the corridor, their kiss, and how she had instigated moving their rendezvous up to one of their rooms. She was the reason that they had ended up in his bed, and yes, he had definitely been a willing participant in their evening adventure together, so it wasn't surprising that he had told Thea that nothing had happened between then. She felt some mortification flow through her as she realised that she was going to have to face him at work, that she couldn't just avoid him since he was her boss, and also that they had a very important meeting on her first morning back. So really, she was going to have to face him sooner than she normally would have.

Felicity spent the next day worrying about what she was going to say and wondering what he would say to her in return. Because what could she really say to him that would make this situation any better? And the fact that she had a massive hickey on her collarbone really didn't make her feel that much better. Every time she looked in the mirror it was a constant reminder that she had actually allowed herself to be with him. 

Spending all this time alone, she was just working herself up and she knew she really needed to get back to work to carry on with everything. If she continued on like this she didn't know what she would do. It was eating her up. She couldn't really speak about it to any of her friends, and Oliver's silence with Thea was a clear message that he didn't want anyone to know. So, Felicity decided she wouldn't tell anyone either. Plus, she was never the girl to have a one night stand, and now that she had, she kind of felt slightly different. Even if it was with Oliver – and normally she didn't regret anything when it came to him – but this, this was something of a completely different proportion that she couldn't really comprehend.

The next morning she was up even before her alarm, anxious about how this morning’s situation was going to pan out. Her mind had been a whirl of thoughts, and as a result of that she had barely managed to sleep. She was so scared that this was going to affect their newfound friendship, and that working with him would just turn awkward again. She knew that she couldn't have any feelings, and she really wanted to believe that Saturday night’s escapades had been all about her lack of sexual activity over the last four years. It had been ages since she had been in a relationship, and with all her past experiences with Oliver, it wasn't that surprising that he was the one to break her rather long and miserable dry spell.

Unfortunately, that morning she was finding it hard to find something in her wardrobe to wear; the red, angry hickey managing to peek out of every dress she had tried on so she had to change numerous times until she realised that her soft pink blouse and skirt was going to be the only thing she was going to manage to wear to hide it. After eventually slipping into her clothes, she had managed to smash her favourite mug of coffee all over the floor right before she left, which left her running late even though she has been up earlier than normal. 

Adding to that, the traffic, of course, was horrendous, so by the time she arrived in Oliver's office, she was out of breath, her flat shoes causing her to skid across the floor and almost skid right into Oliver.

"Oh god, I'm sorry, Oliver!" squeaked Felicity as she regained her balance just before she toppled on to him. 

"It's okay, Felicity," he stated as he rounded his desk, putting plenty space between the pair of them, and avoiding looking at her in the eye.

"I seriously think I am having a morning from hell," she babbled uncontrollably, her nerves running through her as her script of everything she was going to say to him flew completely out of the window. "Traffic was horrendous, I smashed my favourite mug of coffee before I left home, and I couldn't find anything to wear because of this damn hickey-"

She froze for a moment as her eyes widened, realising that she had just accidentally mentioned what had happened on Saturday night in definitely not a way she wanted to bring it up. Oliver glanced up at her then, his eyes roaming around her neck to see if he could see the angry, red mark.

"I- I think that shirt has it all covered up," he choked out clearing his throat and looking back down at a piece of paper he had suddenly found so interesting.

"Oh god, I knew we had to speak after everything that has happened," gulped Felicity flopping down into the chair opposite him, her hands covering her eyes. "But I...I definitely didn't want to bring it up like this...because this is just awkward and we are at work. I'm so unprofessional and I think we should pretend that nothing actually happened..."

She continued to babble, her eyes widening as the words that she hasn't practiced and didn't really want to say flew out of her mouth. Did she really want to pretend nothing had happened? On one hand her head was saying a firm “yes,” because that would mean they could just breeze past it and everything could go back to how it was. But on the other hand, she felt this small tug questioning if that was really wise. She knew she felt something for Oliver but she couldn't work out if it was just solely to do with the fact that he was her ex and she would always have a soft spot for him. Or did she actually feel something deeper for him?

Before she could even open her mouth and consider taking back what she had said, she saw that he was nodding his head in agreement.

"Yes I think that would be best for just-"

"Okay, I've got that," answered Felicity, uncovering her eyes and looking up at him. "Totally understand that. Because we should be focusing on our meeting and not what we do on our time off. At all."

Oliver nodded his head curtly.

"Now about the budget for your new project..."

Thankfully for the remainder of their meeting Felicity managed not to bring up anything that had happened that weekend. Because, really, she had had enough awkward moments for one day.

*

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy it! Just now my update schedule will be every two weeks so I hope you can manage to tune in then! Thanks! And have an amazing Christmas and a Happy New Year!!


End file.
